londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here Saturday 3rd December 2016 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher south end. Wood. Green Res but no sign if Gadwall pair (Alan Gibson, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Bow Creek: 16 Redshank and 2 Common Sandpiper in the high tide roost (Frank Nugent). *Ickenham: 09.20 Just seen a Jay perched on my fence, it sat for about 2 minutes then flew off (Lynn Charlton) *Enfield: No sign of any Waxwings along The Ridgeway this morning (Simon West) *Lamorbey Park : Pair Mute Swan, 5 Egyptian Geese, Grey Heron (over) , 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Jay, Coal Tit, Goldcrest ,(Mikey Amos). *Richmond Park: 2 Dartford Warbler (J.Wilczur, H.Bradshaw, R. Ritchen et al) *Ruislip Lido: Jack Snipe as per reports thanks for them (Dan Pinkham) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Great White Egret, 7Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 3 Wigeon, Green Sandpiper, Great Black-backed Gull, Peregrine Falcon, Yellowhammer, 3 Skylark, 3 Reed Bunting, c40 Linnet, Redwing & Fieldfare around site. (Steve Blake et al) I Friday 2nd December 2016 *Beckton (Gallions Reach): 15 Redshanks, Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 21 Teal, 3 Shelducks, 2 Linnets, Meadow Pipit (Simon Worsfold) *Borehamwood: 62 Monk Parakeet three colonies of 38 / 14 / 10 (Lee Evans via Herts BC) *Brookmill Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Drake Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Enfield Ridgeway: nr St Johns elementary school The Ridgeway - flock of 20+ Waxwings (Brian Dawton) *Fulham Reach: juv Iceland Gull at end of Lysia St 1155 then upriver over Hammersmith Br and off N 1225 (BirdGuides) *Heathrow: fem. Smew, fem Goldeneye, 3 Water Rail. (Adam Cheeseman) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 3 Teal (2m 1f), 25 Redwing, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull (Neil Batten) *Leatherhead Station: 28 Redwing w over (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: Caspian Gull 1cy - same as Nov 30th (J.Wilczur); Bittern main lake 10:00 showing clearly (S.Barry); Water Pipit still (BirdGuides) *Paddington: Peregine on Hilton Metropole ledges early-pm (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Priest Hill, Ewell: CATTLE EGRET north at 10.45hrs (Steve Gale) *Rainham RSPB: 14 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Caspian Gull 1w 2w nr stone barges 1105 (BirdGuides) *Richmond Park: 4 Stonechat, 1 Meadow Pipit, 4 Reed Bunting all between Pembroke Lodge and the Pen Ponds (Keith Bates); Dartford Warbler still nr pen ponds 1300 (BirdGuides) pale Stonechat? - https://goo.gl/photos/XSk1Az9nkuDV4vxM6 (Brandon Anderson). * Ruislip Lido. 3 Jack Snipe now present and all showing well in the SW corner.View from the causeway by the boat house. (John Edwards et al) *Russia Dock Woodland: Firecrest (Simon Worsfold) *Ruxley GPs: (permit only) - 6 Mute Swan, 7 Canada Geese, 6+ Mallard, c30 Gadwall, 9+ Shoveler, f Wigeon, 3 Teal, 10 Pochard, c150 Tufted Duck, 13+ Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 3+ Water Rail, 6+ Moorhen, c250 Coot, 150+ Black-headed Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 6+ Herring Gull, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 16+ Jackdaw over, 7 Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Rye Meads RSPB: Water Pipit still fr Gadwall_hide early-pm (BirdGuides) *Stave Hill: Firecrest still (Richard Page-Jones via Twitter) *Stocker's Lake: red-head Smew still (Lee Evans via Herts BC) * Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Great White Egret (fishing lake and silt dump lake), 4+ Little Egret, Kingfisher, 50 Fieldfare, Little Grebe, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Tree Sparrow, 6 Teal, c20 Shoveler, c20 Great Crested Grebe, Ring-necked Parakeet (Jo Edwards); Raven Tyttenhanger Farm (David Booth via Herts BC) *Upminster: 44 White-fronted Goose W over St Marys Lane (BirdGuides) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (N side only) - 9+ Goldeneye 3m 6f on Lockwood and Upper Maynard, 2 Green Sandpipers on Flood Relief, also 1 Kestrel, 1 Peregrine, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Kingfisher, 30+ Teal and 1 Song Thrush singing. Spring is coming. (Quentin Given) *Woodford Green: 2 Nuthatch, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Siskin, 6 Redpoll, Song Thrush, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, Little Egret, Tawny Owl, 2 Goldfinch, Goldcrest, 2 Chaffinch, and Stock Dove displaying (Ken Murray) Thursday 1st December 2016 *Amwell NR: 2 Raven through Gt Hardmead L (William Last via Herts BC) *Batchworth Lake: Kingfisher (Anna Marett via Herts BC) *Collier Row, Romford: Ring-necked Parakeet flying East and calling 9:30 over Wainfleet Avenue (G Francis) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Drake Tufted Duck, male Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern main lake north shore, Jack Snipe marsh, 8 Linnet marsh then W (WWT website) *Millfields E5: 2 Mistle Thrush singing this morning at 0830 (Alastair Dent) *Pinner (HA5): 12 Redwing north-west, female Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Pied Wagtail over & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Rotherhithe (Stave Hill): Firecrest (calling and showing well in usual place), Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay (Richard Page-Jones) *Southall: Buzzard low over open industrial area near railway 9am followed by several Crows + many gulls going up (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 2 Reed Bunting, c25 Redwing NW, Bullfinch, Grey Wagtail, singing Mistle Thrush, 10 Teal (John Colmans) *Turnford Lakes (Cheshunt GPs): 15 Merganser, 2 Raven (Barry Reed via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3f Goldeneye on Lockwood, 3 Goldeneye 2f m on West Warwick, 2 Common Snipe between East and West Warwick, Wigeon calling from West Warwick, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfishers, 4 Shelduck, 5 Grey Wagtail, 8 Meadow Pipit, 4 Stonechat, Reed Bunting (Simon Worsfold, Magnus Andersson) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, Chiffchaff (Chris Farthing); Grey Wagtail (John Colmans) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}